dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Tail
Tail (尾'') is one of the Harmony God also known as the Harmonious God. He is also the youngest and candidates to all Harmony God that some day he will be the next Harmony God since anyone will decide to retire for the moment except Toyo for chance and Tail will be great to be a greattest harmonious gods. He serves to one Omni-King: Uriel and no other and yet he beilieve that Uriel is like a mother to him. Tail is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and personality: Tail was an orphan, abandon from his families when he was baby long ago in cruel way before Toyo and his cousin Liquiir found him from the same planet they'd found him and carefully take him back to the temple. The other Harmonious God were shock and learn about that baby was abandoned from his parents that they have no choice but to raise and yet Da'at look upon him and decide to raise him for little bit before Toyo will look after him including the others Harmonious God as well including one of them Liquiir as well. His appearance is like a cub child like roughly 8 years old or more a mid-teen that his appearnace is very confuse from his appearance since he was the youngest of the groups. Tail is a cheering character, who is very helpful and very clever to create thing like Hephaestus as well. Even Hephaestus was surprised to see that a little Cubs is very clever to build as well. He wear the same custom like Toyo and soon one he will be a fine Harmonious God. After many years when Tail begin his training and understand about everything he didn't know about it when Horus the leader of Harmony explain to him about understand and life and learning is the main important so that Tail will never forget those words from him including Vigil, Eva, Shukumei and Akari and even Toyo as well. Many God of Destructions beilieve that he is the weakest of all harmony when they toy with him, threat him, making him like he is a nothing but weak. But Liquiir back them off for toying with him including the other Harmony God as well. The Harmony God is making sure that Tai is safe, knowing he new to thier ranks and making sure that Tail need probably train and understand the life of Harmony God, while Liquiir is making sure that any God of Destructions will something reckless on him, knowing he care on his own species. Tail love the Angel and his favourite is Whis, who happens to be like a brother to him Including Cus as well. Tail is sweet, kind character with yellow fox fur with blue eyes and wearing the same clothing like Toyo and hold his own staff in golden colour with fox head and he severe to one Maste and that's it: Uriel and yet she's like a mother to him. Tail did made Goku and the others on Earth when Beerus making a sinister toying with him for being the weakest of them all, when Whis stop this maddness knwoing he got a direct order from the Harmony to watch over young Tail from any bullying. Until he made some friends with Trunks and Goten and become fast friends. According to Whis when he said to Goku and the others on Unverise 7 Earth: Unverise 1 when he said that Tail will become the new Harmony God Leader when Horus is going to make retire or decide to leave the Harmony God that Tail is going to be the new Harmonious God after Toyo is also retire as well. Bulma quickly Whis why he called Tail but Beerus said nothing important from his lazily when Bulma giving him a ultimate stare at him, knowing Beerus is very rude. Whis said to them that Tail was born with one tail, his people like Toyo and Liquiir are suppose to get two or three tail, but Tail was born with one tail, and it's rare to his people to one one tail out of on of 20,000 species was born with one tail when his parent abandon and leave him alone. Goku and the others were shock and furious that his parents abandon him when he was baby, but that was very long ago that his parents are long gone but they beilieve or Goku beilieve that they may have another child as Tail descendant nephew or niece. Bulma and Chi-chi was angry in remote silent from what they have learn about Tai. But still he is cute and made friend with Trunks and Goten knowing the three of them are getting along. Chi-Chi want to know how did Whis knows about it when Whis said that he is Brother-Figure to him. Tail is sweet, cheeky little fox character, but he is a gentle heart and he was train by Horus and Toyo and also the Harmony God arrange with Sentinal Guards like a personal guards knowing he is youngest of all harmony Gods and Uriel knows about it, knowning thier jobs is too protect the youngest of all Harmony God. Acording to Darth 3 jedi that Tail is his supporting and favourite character and accroding to him that Tail is hate calling him 'Kid' or 'Weakest' from what the God of Destruction said to him except Liquiir who told him to back off. Powers and Abilities As a Harmony God, Tail is one of the most powerful gods in existence, being vastly superior to the Gods of Destruction. Tail is said to be the weakest of the Harmony Gods, but definitely the fastest as such he relies on his speed to do the fighting. Loki considers Tail to be an extremely powerful presence and as such doesn't want to face him in battle, stating that Tail's power is virtually superior to that of Loki. His power level in this form is about 850,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities '''Absolute Strength:' Tail is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. He is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with his punches. It is stated by Horus that Tail is the weakest of the Harmony Gods. Absolute Speed: Tail can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Tail can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. Tail is the fastest being of the Harmony Gods Absolute Durability: Tail is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Ori. Erasure Immunity: Horus said that Tail also possess the power to be immune to the Erasure technique as he can withstand its side effect. Nigh-Omniscience: 'Tail knows almost everything in existence while being blocked from certain details or being limited in other ways, possibly only being able to see one timeline or universe, or have just small patches of information that are missing or blocked out. Horus stated that Tail is the smartest individual of the Harmony Gods. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * '''Flight '- The ability to take flight with ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Tail can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Physical-Based Techniques * Mastery of Self-Movement - Tail's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Tail's ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet and a universe. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Tail. Tail raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. * Light Bullet - '''Tail is said to have move thousands of times faster than his normal speed for short bursts. Transformations Ultra Instinct Tail achieved this form, after training with Horus. Tail's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. His power level in this form is about 4,250,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships '''Tail and Horus - Tail shares a really good relationship with Horus. Horus is the mentor of Tail and gives him wisdom and advice. Tail sees him as a father-figure and shows great respect towards him. Tail and Uriel: When he first met her long ago begin his first Harmony appearance to protect from the living peace, when he saw her and looking at her as part of the Harmony God that she look like a mother-figure to her. And also when Uriel look ar him, knowing he's new to all Harmony and yet she look son, she's ever had that both like a personal families to each other. Tail and Toyo: Tail deeply care for him, knowing he is the only one who found him from the beginning when he raise him and Tail think that Toyo is like a father to him. Well, more like a father-figure to him. Tail and Pandora: Tail made Pandora long ago when the two of them are very close friends like brother and sister. Yet the two of them are very close friends. '''Tail and Shido: '''Tail shares a really good relationship with Shido. Tail sees Shido as a older-brother figure and has deep admiration for him. Quotes: (To himself) "I hate when they call me, kid." (To himself about Horus) "Horus is best of all Harmony and the greatest of them all. He is the best and strongest to withstand all God of Destruction and yet he's like a father to me." (To himself about Toyo) "Toyo was best friend and like a father to him, knowing I deeply care for him. Toyo is more than friend, but more like a father."Category:Gods Category:Protagonists Category:Characters